evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
What's Coming to Netflix: October 2018
Welcome to your official look at what’s coming to Netflix in the United States throughout October 2018. It’s going to be a busy month for streamers with a slew of new movies, series, documentaries, and stand-up specials. We’ll start off with the highlights of the new releases then move onto the complete list of new titles added by Netflix. October 2018 New Release Highlights New Horror Highlights As it’s the month of Halloween, you can expect a bunch of great new horror titles to land throughout the month. We’ve gone through the list of horror movies on the way in more depth in our preview. Our first top horror pick of the month is the upcoming Sabrina series that looks to continue on the great success of The CW at successfully adapting Archie comics for a modern audience. The new series looks dark and utterly brilliant. Sticking with Netflix Originals, Mike Flanagan will be bringing his new series The Haunting of Hill House to the service on October 12th. Finally, we end with possibly one of the most influential Jack Nicholson movies of all time in the 1980 must-watch classic, The Shining. Also, Gingo's first animated feature film, Paint World, is heading for Netflix as well. Before that, October starts with Gabriel Garza's first feature-length film, ''The Gabriel Garza Movie ''from 2002. Most of the best movies coming out next month are horrors and we’ll start with the Blade movies which we weren’t too sure whether to count as horror or not. The action vampire series stars Wesley Snipes who battles the vampires using an assortment of weapons and witty quips. Netflix retains its crown at being the home of Adam Sandler with a selection of his back catalogue joining on October 1st including Billy Madison and Anger Managment. Plus we’re going to see Monty Python’s fabulous Life of Brian join Netflix in October too. New TV Series The list of new TV series from providers that aren’t Netflix is relatively small this month possibly because of how busy September was and the fact that the fall TV schedule has now switched again. Never-the-less fans of Sofia The First and Gotham will have their long waits ended as both series are getting the latest series added. We’re also getting the second season of Great News added to Netflix just months after the first dropped. We’ve still got our money on Netflix picking this show up for a third season so get watching. New Netflix Originals As is the case with most months now, Netflix Originals dwarf the offerings from third parties as Netflix places a special emphasis on them. There’s a lot to go through but we’re going to pick out three that should be on everyone’s lists. First up is the third season of undoubtedly the best of the Marvel shows on Netflix, Daredevil. Matt Murdoch is back facing his original enemy as Wilson Fisk now out of prison causing hell for the residents of Hell’s Kitchen. We’re also finally getting a proper new season of the anime series The Seven Deadly Sins and also getting the second season of the crass animated hit, Big Mouth. As always, this by no means represents the full list of titles that are going to be on Netflix. The best way to keep up with new releases is by keeping an eye on our What’s New on Netflix sections where we update every day with the new releases. List of New Titles Coming to Netflix October 1st * The Shining (1980) * Angel Eyes (2001) * Anger Management (2003) * Billy Madison (1995) * Black Dynamite (2009) * Blade (1998) * Blade II (2002) * Blazing Saddles (1974) * Empire Records (1995) * Gotham (Season 4) * Kevin Hart: Laugh at My Pain (2011) * Kevin Hart: Seriously Funny (2010) * Must Love Dogs (2005) * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship (2018) * Mystic River (2003) * New York Minute (2004) * Once Upon a Time in America (1984) * Pay It Forward (2000) * Pee-wee’s Big Adventure (1985) * Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991) * Rumble in the Bronx (1995) * She’s Out of My League (2010) * Sommersby (1993) * The Dead Pool (1988) * The Devil’s Advocate (1997) * The Gabriel Garza Movie (2002) * The Green Mile (1999) * The Lake House (2006) * The NeverEnding Story (1984) * V for Vendetta (2005) * Zack and Miri Make a Porno (2008) October 2nd * Joe Rogan: Strange Times (2018) Netflix Original * ManEater (Season 7) * Monty Python: The Meaning of Live (2014) * Monty Python’s Life of Brian (1979) October 3rd * Truth or Dare (2018) October 4th * Creeped Out (Season 1) * The Haunting of Molly Hartley (2008) * Violet Evergarden: Special: Extra Episode Netflix Original October 5th * Big Mouth (Season 2) Netflix Original Series * Dancing Queen Netflix Original Series * ELITE Netflix Original Series * Malevolent (2017) * Paint World (1999) * Private Life Netflix Original Movie * Super Monsters Save Halloween Netflix Original Movie * Super Monsters (Season 2) Netflix Original Series * The Rise of Phoenixes Netflix Original Series * YG Future Strategy Office Netflix Original Series October 6th * Little Things (2016) October 8th * Disney’s Sofia the First (Season 4) * Mo Amer: The Vagabond Netflix Original Standup October 9th * Terrace House: Opening New Doors (Part 4) Netflix Original Series October 10th * 22 July Netflix Original Movie * Pacto de Sangue (Season 1) October 11th * Salt Fat Acid Heat (Season 1) Netflix Original Docuseries * Schitt’s Creek (Season 4) October 12th * The Haunting of Hill House Netflix Original * Apostle Netflix Original * The Curious Creations of Christine McConnell Netflix Original * FightWorld Netflix Original * ReMastered Netflix Original * The Kindergarten Teacher Netflix Original * Errementari: The Blacksmith and the Devil Netflix Original * Feminists: What were they thinking? Netflix Original * Tarzan and Jane (Season 2) Netflix Original Series * The Boss Baby: Back in Business (Season 2) Netflix Original Series October 15th * Octonauts (Season 4) * The Seven Deadly Sins: Revival of The Commandments Netflix Original Anime Series October 16th * Ron White: If You Quit Listening, I’ll Shut Up Netflix Original Standup October 19th * Accidentally in Love Netflix Original * Ask the Doctor Netflix Original * Best.Worst.Weekend.Ever.: Limited Series Netflix Original * Derren Brown: Sacrifice Netflix Original * Distrito salvaje Netflix Original * Gnome Alone Netflix Original * Haunted Netflix Original * Hip-Hop Evolution (Season 2) Netflix Original * Illang: The Wolf Brigade Netflix Original * Larva Island Netflix Original * Making a Murderer (Part 2) Netflix Original * Marvel’s Daredevil (Season 3) Netflix Original Series * The Night Comes For Us Netflix Original * Wanderlust Netflix Original October 21st * Robozuna Netflix Original Series October 23rd * Adam Sandler: 100% Fresh Netflix Original Stand-up October 24th * Bodyguard (Season 1) Netflix Original Series October 25th * Great News (Season 2) October 26th * Been So Long Netflix Original * Castlevania (Season 2) Netflix Original Series * Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (Season 1) Netflix Original Series * Dovlatov Netflix Original * Jefe Netflix Original * Shirkers Netflix Original * Terrorism Close Calls Netflix Original October 27th * Girl from Nowhere Netflix Original October 28th * Patriot Act with Hasan Minhaj (Season 1: Episode 1) Netflix Original Series October 30th * Fate/EXTRA Last Encore: IllustriousGeocentric Theory Netflix Original * The Degenerates Netflix Original October 31st * Goldie & Bear (Season 2) * GUN CITY Netflix Original Movie